


A Light Untamed

by StefiniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Clone Sex, Clone Wars, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Multi, Other, Other Characters - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefiniaQueen/pseuds/StefiniaQueen
Summary: Love in the time of war isn't always easy. Or even allowed, for that matter. But when you really love someone, your willing to risk it all for them, right?Evelyn comes from another galaxy, they don't anything about her, and it scares them. But with some reassurance, The Jedi Council enlists her to help them win the war. What will she want in return and will they be willing to allow her to have it?There's only one way to find out. Read 'A Light Untamed' and all of your questions will be answered.Stefinia Queen xoxo
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Original Character(s), CT-27-5555 | Fives/Original Female Character(s), CT-5385 Tup/Original Character(s), CT-5597 | Jesse/Original Character(s), CT-6116 | Kix/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Character(s), Hardcase/Original Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

Being Obi-Wan’s ‘new Padawan’ was came with high expectation, to say the least. Especially since Anakin had turned out as well as he did (even if The Order didn’t entirely agree with everything he did), but Evelyn was doing her best. She was older than most, and like Anakin, she hadn’t grown up in the Temple. During the early days of the Clone Wars, Master Yoda had found her unconscious in the wreckage of a (to him), strangely shaped spaceship and he had no idea how she had survived. After having one of the clone medics patch her up and check her over, he left a few of his troopers with the unconscious girl while the rest of them continued on.

After that, everything was pretty much a blur. She had woken up dazed and confused in the med bay on The Resolute. She tried to sit up, and immediately regretted it. The steady pace of the heart rate monitor increased its beeping as her pain caused her heart to beat quicker. This alerted the medic. When he came over, he gave a disapproving look, “Don’t try and sit up,” he said. “in fact, try not to move at all. You’ll undo your stitches and start bleeding again.” His voice was soft but stern, she noticed as he put minimal pressure on her shoulders with his big hands to gently push her back to lying in the bed. She didn’t resist, instead she groggily rubbed her eyes and looked confusedly at him. “Where am I?” she whispered, her voice unused for hours on end. “You’re on a Star Cruiser called The Resolute. More specifically, you’re in the med bay with some pretty nasty injuries. If you don’t mind me asking, miss, how did you get injuries like that?” Her eyes widened as she registered everything and snapped out of her dazed state like someone had dumped a bucket of freezing water on her head. “Oh, god!” she exclaimed. “I can’t stay here I need to leave. I have to fine them. I need to know they’re okay!” Evelyn started to panic really badly and the beep of the heart rate monitor increased again. “You’re not going anywhere in a hurry I’m afraid.” The medic told her. “Maybe if you tell me who these people your looking are and where you last saw them, we could help you?” the suggestion wasn’t entirely unwelcome to Evelyn, although she would have preferred to look for them herself. “I’m Kix, by the way.” He offered her his name to try and help the situation. “What’s your name?” she looked at him for a moment, trying to decide what to say. Eventually, she decided that she could trust him. “Evelyn.” She replied. 

After a few hours of lying in the hospital bed, she decided, with great reluctance, that she could use all the help she could get. She wouldn’t tell him everything, just what he needed to know. She didn’t know him and didn’t want to reveal anything that could cause her too much damage in the future. When he came to check on her again, she’d tell him. In the meantime, she watched him work on the other patients in the med bay. All of them had his face and were in various states of consciousness, pain, and discomfort. At first, she thought that she was delirious, but the longer she looked the more obvious it became to her. They were clones! Although why there were so many of them injured and in armour was beyond her. Evelyn was contemplating having a nap and slowly let her eyes close. Before she could fall asleep, however, a voice carried over to her ears form the far side of the room. She forced herself to stay awake to listen, but didn’t open her eyes. “Who’s that?” the voice said. It was masculine and definitely American. **_Oh, great._** She thought. **_I do so love being surrounded by Americans._** But she pushed her sarcastic thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the conversation once more. “She came in with General Yoda’s injured when they were dropped off here on his way to their next destination, sir.” Said a voice like the one that had belonged to the medic, but it wasn’t as soft, it sounded slightly muffled and more gravely. “Okay, thank you Fives. Where’s Kix?” the first man’s voice sounded again. **_Fives, what a weird name._** She thought as the convocation continued. “He’s making the rounds, sir. I don’t know exactly where he is.” There was silence for a moment and then the first man spoke again, “Thank you Fives. At ease.” There was another pause of silence between the two males until, “Thank you, general.” And the sound of several pairs of shoes making their way towards Evelyn’s bed in the med bay.

It didn’t take long for them to reach her, but she still didn’t open her eyes. For a while, no one said anything, nor did they make any attempt to ‘wake’ her. That is, until, Kix returned to her side after spotting several people by her bed. “I hope you’re not bothering my patient, generals?” Kix asked as he went about checking the dressings on Evelyn’s wounds. “No, no. We just wish to ask her a few questions is all.” Came an unfamiliar voice, a British one. “Well, as you can see, she is asleep right now and needs her rest. She has a severe concussion, and won’t be leaving the med bay for at least two weeks. With all due respect, you’ll have plenty of time to talk to her then.” Evelyn was grateful for Kix’s speech as she didn’t trust anyone to know who she was or what she did, unless it was strictly necessary. And right now, she wasn’t feeling very co-operative. “She’s not asleep.” Came the voice of the American. **_Ah, fuck. That’s just great. Now they’re going to interrogate me. Just brilliant._** Evelyn sighed and opened her eyes, not wanting to talk, but if they knew she was awake then she couldn’t pretend any longer. “Hello, there. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker.” The British one said, gesturing first to himself and then to the younger looking American.

The man who called himself Obi-Wan Kenobi was tall, shorter than Anakin and the clones, but still tall. He had short ginger hair that was slightly longer on the top than it was at the back and sides. A ginger beard connected his side burns and was trimmed just above his top lip and just below his chin. He was relatively well built, broad shoulders, thick legs. Evelyn could see the muscles in his arms as he crossed them around his chest, locking them in the middle. He was wearing a light beige robe, a brown sash type thing attached to his belt which held a silver cylinder and two pouches. His chest, shoulders and arms adorned armour similar to the one the clones wear and similar shin and foot armour too. His companion, Anakin Skywalker, was basically the complete opposite. He had fairly long dark brown hair, taller than the clones. He had a scar running from above his eyebrow to his cheek on the right side of his face. he was wearing a red robe with a kind of dark blue over layer. His gloves, however, were mismatched. The left one was brown and ended at his elbow, and the right one was black, bulky and didn’t reach his elbow. **_I wonder if he realises._** Evelyn thought. Anakin also had a similar belt to Obi-Wan, with the strange cylinder and the pouches.

Evelyn then turned to look at Kix, properly. He was gorgeous. He had grey eyes, immaculate eyebrows, full lips which were slightly darker than the tan of his skin and a jaw that could cut through diamond. His hair was the most interesting, the hair itself was dark, almost black and was buzz cut. He had a most fascinating design, a ring that went from one side to the other level with the tops of his eyebrows and six lightning bolts filled the space in between. On the left side of his head, in the ring, was a tattoo which she couldn’t make out the writing of what it said. Evelyn’s eyes traveled the length of his body and taking in his armour. It was a dirty white and dire need of a clean. Painted on his left shoulder pad was a symbol in a red circle. On his chest plate, right thigh plate and his gauntlets was blue paint that was chipping away. Through the gaps in the different pieces of armour, Evelyn could see his blacks and she could be wrong, but she was pretty sure he had some big muscles under there.

After Evelyn had finished checking him out, her eyes returned to his face. He was looking at her with confusion in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. She’d been caught and instead of looking away, she simply half smirked half smiled at him, which caused his blush to deepen. “Kix,” Anakin said, drawing Kix’s eyes away from Evelyn and towards the American man. “you said she has some serious injuries…” The medic looked between Evelyn and two other men by her bed. “Yes, um. She’s got a large deep gash across her abdomen and stomach area,” **_Check._** “several broken ribs,” **_Check._** “three different head traumas, her left leg is dislocated at her ankle, her knee and her hip,” **_Check, check, check, check, check and check._** “and a large number of shallow wounds along her back.” **_So that’s why it’s so uncomfortable._** “If you don’t mind me asking miss…?” Obi-Wan asked, clearly expecting her to give him her name. She wasn’t willing to trust anyone other than Kix just yet, so she hoped he could keep a secret. “Smith, Harleen Smith.” Evelyn spoke confidently as she looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, she then looked to Kix who didn’t say a word. **_Good, he catches on quickly._** Then, she looked back at the men at the end of the bed. Obi-Wan looked skeptical, but Anakin seemed to buy it and was the first one to speak. “How did you come across Master Yoda and his troops, miss Smith?” Evelyn took some time to think about, she really didn’t know so what was the harm in telling them as much? “I don’t remember actually.” Anakin raised his eyebrow. “So you don’t remember anything?” Obi-Wan asked. Evelyn looked between him and Anakin, debating how to answer the question, she decided on, “Other than pain, no I don’t remember anything.” **_Half-truth, I do remember most of the crash._**

There was silence for a minute or two, Obi-Wan and Anakin contemplating on the answer Evelyn had given them. Then Kix spoke up, “It’s not uncommon for someone with _Harleen’s_ head injuries to have temporary or permanent amnesia of some kind.” The way he said ‘ _Harleen_ ’ gave her ‘I believe your name is Evelyn and I don’t approve of you lying’ vibes. “Do you remember why you were in a crash in the first place?” Obi-Wan’s voice bought Evelyn out of her thoughts. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t.” **_Lies. Something hit you._**

More silence. It was making Evelyn uncomfortable. They were just standing there looking at her. Evelyn began to fidget in nervousness. **_You’ve done this a thousand times, this is no different. Don’t tell them what they don’t need to know._** Evelyn slowly noticed a growing pressure on her head. It was like there was hands all over it, pushing in, reaching behind her skull and into her brain. It felt like fingers in her subconscious sifting through her mental walls like one would files in a file draw. **_One or both of them is telepathic. They’re invading my mind without my permission!_**

Evelyn began to push back. Her injuries made her weak, but she was sure she could hold them off. They pushed harder back. She pushed even harder back. And so on and so on until it felt like another set of hands was pushing too. The pressure was becoming too much; she couldn’t take much more. **_Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control._** Evelyn kept repeating the words over and over in her head. Getting angrier by the second. How would you feel if someone was invading your thoughts and memories without your permission? Evelyn was reaching her limit. They had gone too far, but she refused to give in. She trying so hard that she could tell she had opened a fair few of her stitches. **_Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control. Don’t lose control._** But she was. She could feel herself giving up.

Kix looked worriedly between his patient and his generals. Something wasn’t right. Then he noticed Evelyn’s nose bleeding, her knuckles white as she clenched her fists, the concentration on her face. He went to go and get a clean cloth to stop the bleeding from her nose. After he left, Evelyn noticed a wet trail leaving both of her eyes. The two men in front of her, however, didn’t notice or just simply didn’t care. But she kept pushing back. She would not lose control.

Gone. Her control was gone. She felt the power break free and she let it. Feeling it run through her body like electricity. She could feel it trying to get out, fighting to be used.

Kix came back. His feet were rooted to the floor as he watched the three of them, unable to look away from Evelyn for more than a few seconds. The blood running from her nose had dried as had the blood running from her eyes. Her eyes. When he’d left a moment ago, they were brown. Now they were glowing yellow. Her royal blue hair was floating around her, as if in a breeze. But what was most disturbing about this change in her appearance was her skin. There were cracks in it. Shining through those cracks was a golden light. Some of the light had broken free and the golden white energy was spiraling around her like ivy. “Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!” She shouted, raising her right hand and sending the energy towards Obi-Wan and Anakin, pushing them back and freeing her mind. Exhausted, Evelyn fell back on the bed and the light retreated, the cracks disappeared and her eyes went back to normal.

Obi-Wan and Anakin picked themselves up from the floor with almost identical looks of astonishment on their faces and looked at each other before going over to Kix who (by this point, had picked his jaw up off the floor and got his brain back in the metaphorical medical gear) was checking her over for anymore injuries and replacing her broken stitches. “Make sure she doesn’t try anything.” Anakin told Kix, who nodded and continued with his work. Obi-Wan erased all of the clone’s memories of the incident, except Kix, then he and Anakin left the med bay.

“Most interesting, this is.” Agreed Yoda after Obi-Wan and Anakin spoke to the council about Evelyn’s outburst. “Do you think she knew she could that?” asked a dark skinned man called Mace Windu. “It’s difficult to tell.” Obi-Wan mused in response, his hand coming up to rub is chin and beard in thought. “She may be of great use to us. She could be the key to winning this war.” A Kell-Dor by the name of Plo Koon spoke up. “In agreement, I am.” Yoda said. “She is a liability, a loose cannon. If we put her out on the battle field, who knows what’ll happen, she could be as bad or worse than Skywalker.” Windu argued. A small, “Hey!” could be heard for Anakin, but everyone chose to ignore it. “We could train her.” Suggested Plo. “How do we know she’s on our side or even want to be on our side after what happened in the med bay?” Anakin asked.

The argument went on for a further two hours, before a decision was reached. “Train her, you will, Obi-Wan. Know how to calm minds like hers, you do.” Yoda said turning from facing Obi-Wan to facing Anakin. “Over time, trust you she might. Be patient, we must. Let The Force guide you, you will. Tell her about the war to earn her trust, you will. Scared, she must be after such an ordeal.” And with that, the holograms disappeared and Obi-Wan sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He confessed to Anakin. Anakin crossed his arms and sighed. “I don’t like it either, we’re making ourselves vulnerable. But it’s the only way we’ll know for sure if she can help us or not. And let’s face it, we need all the help we get.”

It was about two in the morning when Kix went on his final rounds. Evelyn was the last on his list and he was surprised to see her still awake. “Do you sleep?” she asked him when he was checking her stitches. “When I can.” He replied. “Surly as a medic, you should know that’s not good for you.” He sighed and sat in the chair next to her bed. He was exhausted. “Yeah, but there’s so much that needs doing, so many that need to be treated.” Evelyn chuckled at the workaholic that was slumped next to her rubbing his temples. “You aren’t going to be any good to anyone if you don’t look after yourself.” She chided him, her Welsh accent more prominent than before. “You’re right. But who’s going to check on them?” Evelyn smiled, even though she didn’t think he could see her in the dim lights. She admired his dedication to his brothers. “You remind me of me when I was in school.” She commented, causing him to look at her with a raised eyebrow, silently urging her to continue. “Everyone had these high expectations for me. They expected so much of me, I studied nearly all the time. I had no time to myself. And it got to the point where I was making myself do so much in a short period of time that my sleep ours got shorter and shorter until I got, if I was lucky, four or five hours of sleep a week. I was eating less than one meal a day and I forgot that I needed to drink. And now look at me. Wide awake at three in the morning, the only sleep I’ve had in a while being when I was unconscious.” She didn’t know why she told him that. It just sort of came out, like something was telling her she could trust him.

“Do you really not remember anything?” he asked, suddenly curious once more about the crash. Evelyn sighed, “I do, I do remember.” she admitted. “It might help to tell someone.” He suggested. “

Like who?” she scoffed. “I’d be happy to listen.” Kix offered, he sounded sincere. Still… “I don’t know if I can trust you.” Evelyn said truthfully. She really did want to tell someone. “You can trust me. I’m a medic, I’m obligated to keep things confidential if you ask me to.” **_That’s a good point._** “So, you promise not to tell anyone then?” **_Just to make sure._** “I promise.” And it was at those words that Evelyn told him about the crash.

“Someone close to me had run off and gotten himself lost and I volunteered to go looking for him. I had a vague idea of where he might be, but in the circumstances, that didn’t mean anything. Then out of nowhere, something hit my ship. I banged my head on the side wall of the cockpit. I don’t know how long I was unconscious for, but the next thing I knew, it was really hot. I felt like I was going to throw up. The dashboard was beeping at me and alarms were going off and I realised I was going down. But when I got hit, there wasn’t any planets nearby, but I was definitely falling through some kind of atmosphere. I banged my head a few more times on the way down and my leg got stuck. My ship was slowed down a bit by some trees and skidded a fair way before stopping completely. At some point between the trees and it stopping, I was thrown forward and part of the dashboard, that had come loose, prevented me from smashing my head again. Unfortunately, to do so, it embedded itself in my stomach. And that’s all I remember.” Evelyn finished, looking at her hands that were currently resting in her lap. “That should have killed you, you know” Kix whispered. “Yeah.” Evelyn replied, laughing humorlessly. “How?” Truthfully, Evelyn didn’t really know why, but she had a pretty good idea what might have been the cause. “Really, I don’t know. But I think it might have something to do with what you, no doubt, saw earlier.” It was her turn to whisper this time. She was ashamed with herself, that she let go of her control, she could have hurt people. She could have hurt people…

The realisation hit her like a truck and she looked at him with wide eyes. “I didn’t hurt anyone, did it?” she asked nervously. As soon as she’d asked she looked away from him, afraid of the answer. “Aside from yourself? No. You startled a few men and you definitely shocked the generals. But all you did was open a few stitches in your stomach.” Kix explained and Evelyn let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence and Evelyn took the time to look around the quiet med bay, observing all of the injured, sleeping men around her. It had felt good to get the traumatic experience off of her chest and she now found herself ready to fall asleep. She had a sneaking suspicion that the pain medication Kix had put her on, was strong enough to help her sleep through the night. Her eyes landed back on Kix, still slumped in the chair and she smiled to herself. His eyes were closed, his breathing had evened out, and he was lightly snoring. He looked at peace. Evelyn carefully picked up the spare blanket from beside her bed and tentatively draped it over him, making sure not to open anymore of her wounds or to wake the sleeping man next to her.

Sighing in contentment, Evelyn closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep and willing the nightmares to stay away, even if it was just for a few hours.


	2. Chapter Two

The next two weeks were pretty much the same. Rex, Cody, Waxer, Boil and Jesse would visit Evelyn when they could. Kix would go over and check and check on her every few hours and Anakin and Obi-Wan would make it a daily habit to visit her, where they would spend ten minutes apologising to each other. Rex, Jesse, Kix, Anakin and occasionally Obi-Wan would join Evelyn, Cody, Waxer and Boil in their nightly card games. After everyone had left, like clockwork, Kix would find himself either lounging in the chair next to Evelyn’s bed or wrapped up in her arms. He didn’t know what it was about her, something just drew him to her. She was like a magnet and he found, every morning, that he didn’t want to leave her embrace. He would never act on these feelings, of course. What was the point? He was just a clone, there where millions of others like him, how could someone like Evelyn like him in the same way he liked her. He’d get rejected, reported, and then court-martialled, which for him, meant death.

This morning was different. He woke, like he did most mornings, in Evelyn’s bed. He noticed, as he stretched his limbs out, that the standard single bed felt unusually large without her in it and that he felt rather cold without her arms around him. He shot up out of the bed at the realisation, Evelyn wasn’t in the bed. “You’re up!” a tired female voice spoke from behind him as a finger traced his spine through his blacks, causing him to shiver slightly at the touch. Kix turned around to face Evelyn, a look of relief on his face. “Relax,” she said and he did, “I just went to the bathroom.” He looks at her like she had three heads. She smiled and spoke again, “Right, sorry. You call it a refresher here, don’t you?” Kix nodded in understanding.

Evelyn was still getting used to how things where called differently here compared to her home. For example: plastic was plastoid, a camera is either a holocam or a holorecorder, the internet was the holonet, a tablet or computer was a holopad, a mobile phone was a holocomm, plasters and bandages were bacta this or bacta that (Usually patches), concrete was duracrete, windows in ships were viewports, there are no planes or cars or boats its either a ship or a speeder, **they don’t have proper books** , paper is flimsi, and their equivalent to coffee ( ** _Caf_** ) is disgusting. This she frequently told someone whenever they would offer her one. _“Uh Uh, not after the last time. That stuff is rank.”_ Their swear words were different too. It’s not shit, fuck, bitch, bastard, cunt, dick, prick, muppet, imbecile, or whatever other insult you can think of. It was, depending on where in this galaxy you came from, crink/crinking, farkled, kark/karking, kriff/kriffing, druk, dwang, holy Sith, shab, shavit. Insults include things like: Bantha poodoo ( ** _whatever that is_** ), Hutt-spawn, laserbrain, nerf herder, son of a blaster, and, the most popular amongst the clones, di'kut. Another thing that was different and weird, was that most species in this galaxy spoke English, but they called it Basic. It was difficult to keep up, but Evelyn was, for the most part, doing okay.

Kix thought Evelyn was cute when she blushed because she didn’t something the way they did. His own cheeks still hot with embarrassment from the way she had touched him moments ago. If his brothers could see him now, they would tease the kriff out of him, he thought as he stared at her. He was staring. he knew he shouldn’t be, but he couldn’t help himself. Kix noticed that Evelyn hadn’t made any move to tell him as such or to move whatever was left of their convocation along. The pair of them, just standing there in complete and utter comfortable silence.

 ** _Should I tell him. I shouldn’t tell him. It will take too long. It’s too complicated. I wouldn’t be good enough for him anyway. He could never love me. I’m a monster, a freak._** Evelyn thought back to a moment ago when she had been in the refresher. that was when she had seen it. _Why she hadn’t noticed it sooner, she will never understand. The small lightning bolt, one that was almost identical to the ones on Kix’s head, sat above her right ankle. It looked like it belonged there. The shape was a few shades lighter than the rest of her skin. To anyone else, it would just look like a birth mark. But Evelyn knew better. It was a soul mark. One of seven possible marks that she could have. She found one of her soul mates. Maybe, just maybe, there was a small possibility for happiness in the future of her life. But then she thought about her friends’ back home, how they needed her. How she was certain that Kix wouldn’t up and leave his job for anything, not even for her, he wouldn’t leave his brothers, this war and go to another galaxy just because she told they were meant to be together. He wouldn’t want her anyway. She could hurt him, people were afraid of her, of what she would do, of what she could do. She attempted to promise herself that she wouldn’t tell him, she couldn’t. She didn’t think she could handle the rejection of one of the very few people in the big bad universe who was supposed to lover her for who she was. And besides, despite how close they have gotten in the last month or so, he didn’t know who she was, not really. No, she wouldn’t do this. She was better than this. Oh, who was she kidding, she was going to pretend like she hadn’t seen it in the first place._

“Hey, are you alright?” Kix’s voice bought Evelyn back from her depressing thoughts, a hand on each of her shoulders in an attempt to gently shake her back to reality. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Evelyn sniffed and realised she’d been crying. **_So much for not pretending._** One of Kix’s hands had moved from her shoulder to cup her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

The pair of them jumped apart ant the loud boom that was Obi-Wan’s “Evelyn, might I have a word?” that was far too happy for that time of morning. “Yeah, sure.” Obi-Wan and Evelyn made their way over to her bed as Kix went about putting his armour back on and then to his duties. “You remember I told about the Jedi Council?” He inquired. Evelyn nodded. She vaguely recalled a convocation about a religion whose members called themselves ‘Jedi’ and about their so called ‘Council’ that dictated everything their members did strictly. “Well, you have a gift.” Evelyn snorted. Obi-Wan chose to ignore it, opting instead to continue the convocation. “They want me to train you to control it.” Evelyn took less than a second to reply to the comment. “No.”

However, a week later, Evelyn found herself in The Resolute training facilities in robes borrowed from the Jedi temple. “Ugh, I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Obi-Wan was sitting near a punching bag while she was wrapping her hands. When she was done, he got up and stood behind the punching bag, holding either side to keep it steady. “Now, let me see what you’ve got so I know what we need to work on.” Evelyn thought for a moment, she had two options. She could either a) play dumb and act like she doesn’t know anything about hand to hand combat, or b) she could just punch the bag, like she had done countless times at home when she couldn’t sleep. She decided on option b, she wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. Evelyn began to punch the bag, right arm, left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm, right arm, left arm, left arm. Over and over, the motion getting stronger and faster with each strike to the bag. Evelyn was so zoned out that she hadn’t realised the group of clones that had gathered to watch. Among the group was Rex, Jesse and Cody.

Obi-Wan had to push back on the punching bag with more than just his strength. And even then, every time Evelyn hit the bag, he was pushed back slightly, straining against the sheer force of her blows. The precision and purpose of the action came to Evelyn as easily as walking or breathing.

Eventually, with a particularly hard punch, the bag was ripped from the ceiling and sent both it and Obi-Wan flying across the room. It was then that Evelyn noticed her audience, they slowly began to applaud her. She turned around to face them, a small smirk on her face as she bowed slightly in response. “Right, so you know how to throw a punch. Can you fight?” Obi-Wan said as he made his way over to her, dusting of the sand from the split bag from his robes. “Shall we find out?” she mused. He popped his back and gestured to the crowd. “Any volunteers or is she going to pick one of you?” Evelyn raised an eyebrow at the ginger man as the clones whispered among themselves. “I’m starting off easy on you.” Came the simple reply. Evelyn sighed, turned around and, “So, who’s the lucky bastard then?” she was met with silence before Rex and Cody pulled a shiny through the group and all but shoved him in Evelyn’s direction. “What’s your name?” she asked the man, extending her hand the distance between them. “Fives, sir.” He said shook her hand. “Evelyn.” She turned around and walked to a flat surface covered by a mat. Suddenly, she turned around at him, as realisation of who he was hit her like a truck. “You were the dude by the door with the helmet on when I woke up, weren’t you?” he coughed, his eyes wide with surprise. “Ye-yeah, that was me.” He said nervously. Fives stared at her for a moment, taking in what she was wearing. Her was a dull blonde, unlike the blue it was a few weeks ago. Her robes were black with green hems. Her grey undershirt was peeking out from behind the black material. Black leggings and trainers covered her legs and feet. Green bandage like material was wound around her ankles and shins and her arms were all but bare except from the white material she had wrapped around them from using the punching bag. It was then that he noticed the tattoos on her arms. On her left shoulder was a feather, on her right was an intricate pattern of lines and curves. Her right forearm was covered in thick lines, dots and there was hardly any skin visible. He briefly wondered if she had anymore and what they meant. But he didn’t have long to ponder on the question as she waved a hand in front of his face, his cheeks turning red.

They were about ten minutes into their sparring session and Fives was already worn out. Evelyn blocked everything he threw at her, occasionally throwing her own. Then he had an idea. “Time out.” He called and she stopped. He took a few deep breaths and turned around, Evelyn doing the same as she picked up a bottle of water. His plan was working. He silently crept up behind her, raising his hands to grab her. The bottle was dropped on the floor at the edge of the mat and Fives made his move, hand coming round to pull her into a choke hold. Evelyn grabbed his wrist in her hand and used his arm to climb up on his shoulder, squeezing his head between her thighs. Still having hold of his wrist, she twisted it up and used her body weight to haul him on the ground face up. His arm now lay limply at his side, one of her knees between his limp arm and the side of his body, the other in the middle of his chest. One of her arms was holding her up at the side of his head and the other was firmly moulded to his neck, but it wasn’t painful. They looked at each other for a while, not moving, not speaking, until Evelyn loosened her grip on his throat, looked at him amusedly and said, “That was a dirty move, Fives.” The room around them was deafly silent. The men around them in awe that, what appeared to be, a civilian had just beat one of their brother’s arses.

Evelyn got off Fives and the poor trooper dragged himself away from the mat and disappeared into the sea of identical faces with his tail between his legs. “Alright, men. That’s enough gawking, get back to whatever you’re supposed to be doing.” Cody raised his voice in order to ensure everyone had heard him. There was a chorus of “Sir, yes, sir.” Before the crowd dispersed, leaving just himself, Rex, Obi-wan and Evelyn. “Damm” Cody breathed out. “That really was something, where did you learn that?” Rex asked. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. “At school.” She waved off. **_Well, it’s not a complete lie. Although I should probably stop doing that, they’re my friends._** “I’m impressed.” Came the voice of Obi-Wan through the newly settled silence, “I think that’s enough for today. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning in the command centre.”

“You really beat up Fives there. And not just physically, he looked like a kicked puppy when he walked out.” Rex observed once Obi-Wan was gone. “Yeah… about that…” Evelyn cringed as she thought back to the black eye and split lip. She was also 90% sure she sprained his leg with the way he hobbled away and had definitely fractured his arm. “I didn’t mean to do it.” Evelyn sighed and sat down guiltily on the bench, the two troopers following suit. “I didn’t have the best childhood and when he came at me, I just blanked and my instincts kicked in.” Another sigh. “He’ll be fine. The worst injury gave him out of them all was his bruised ego.” Rex spoke softly, the edges of his mouth curling up slightly.

After Rex and Cody left to attend to their duties, Evelyn thought for a moment and decided to seek out Fives. She felt she needed to apologise to the trooper, he didn’t deserve to be battered because Evelyn’s fight or flight instincts kicked in. She wondered around the Resolute for around half an hour before she bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” The armoured man took his helmet of and tucked it under his arm. “It’s fine miss.” He dismissed. Evelyn looked at him for a moment, noticing that his armour had a blue hand print on his chest, but other than that, it was pretty bare. “While you’re here, I just wanted to say you did a pretty good job beating up my brother today. His over inflated ego needed it.” The trooper chuckled and Evelyn quirked her eyebrow at him. “I’m Echo, by the way. Me and Fives were batchmates.” He gave her a sideways smile. “It’s nice to meet you Echo, I’m Evelyn.” She smiled back. Then a thought popped into her head. “You wouldn’t happen to know where he is would you?” Echo thought for a moment before replying with, “He’s in the med bay, I can take you there, if you’d like. I’m meant to be on patrol but it’s in my route so I don’t seem much harm it.” He abruptly shut his mouth when he realised he was rambling. “That would be really helpful. This is a big ship and I don’t really know where anything is.”

Echo helped Evelyn get to the med bay and bid her goodbye to continue on his patrol. Evelyn stood in the door way and scanned the area. She found Fives towards the middle of the line of beds with Kix fussing over him. She smiled to herself and made her over to the pair. “Hey there boys!” she waved when she reached the bed. Kix ignored her, too absorbed in casting his brothers arm to notice she’d come over. Fives on the other hand, looked at her and spoke with a smile on his face. “Come to finish me off?” he joked. **_So he’s not mad at me then. That’s good._** Evelyn looked down at her feet and chuckled before looking him in the eyes. “No, I just came to check on you. Apparently I bruised your ego. But it would appear that I didn’t do it too much damage.” His smile grew wider at her joke. “But seriously, how are you?” Fives opened his mouth to answer, but Kix did instead. “He’s got a sprained leg and fractured arm. He’s gonna have a lovely bruise on his cheek and he’s going to struggle to open that eye properly for a few days.” He turned to pick something up and jumped and let out an undignified squeal when he noticed Evelyn sat in the chair. “Holly kriff, when did you get there?” he squeaked. Both Fives and Evelyn burst out laughing at his reaction. “Two minutes ago. And you were just talking to me!” Evelyn wheezed out. Kix’s cheeks went red, “I was?” Fives shook his head and asked the medic to finish what he was doing.

“No, but seriously. How are you?” Evelyn asked, all joking aside. “I’m okay, really. Why?” Fives said, not understanding why someone would take interest in a clone’s wellbeing aside from brothers and some of the Jedi. “Because it wasn’t fair on me to take my bad childhood out on you.” She sighed and looked at her hands resting in her lap. Fives gave her a questioning look when she finally looked back up at him. “People used to come after me. They wanted to find out what made me so different, the wanted to experiment on me. So I had to learn to defend myself. When you came up behind me like that, those instincts kicked in. Looking over my shoulder had to become second nature.” She explained. Fives was silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood. “You always that paranoid?” he finally decided on. “Why did you hear something?” they both chuckled. The pair were silent for a while. Then Evelyn had an idea, “Hey do you and Echo want to join me tonight for games night? Me and some of your brother’s sort of started up this tradition to play card games on an evening when I was stuck in here and it kind of carried on.” Fives looked at Evelyn in surprise. “How do you know Echo?” **_He looks adorable with that face._** Evelyn’s eyes traced the shape of his goatee before answering his question. “I bumped into him earlier when I was looking for you. He helped me get here.” She explained. “Now are you going to answer my question?” He took a deep breath, “I’m definitely in, but Echo’s not one for braking rules. We call him Echo for a reason.” Evelyn chuckled. “How did you get your name?” Fives absentmindedly touched the tattoo on his temple. “My CT number is 5555.” That was all the explination needed. “So, who else is playing?” he asked curiously. “Jesse, Waxer, Boil, Rex, Cody,” she listed off the names to him, “and Kix if I can get his arse out of here. Scratch that, I _will_ get his arse out of here. Even if I have to sedate him and drag him around by his ankles.” Evelyn raised her voice when speaking the last sentence, turning her head slightly to look at Kix, who looked at her with a horrified expression.

Sabacc that night was fun. Fives was constantly cracking jokes. Echo had agreed to join them when he found out that Rex and Cody were going to be there, decreasing his chances of getting in trouble. “Alright men, back to the barracks.” Cody yawned and they packed up and said goodbye to Evelyn, leaving her room one by one. Kix was the last one to leave, making it to the door way before a hand around his wrist stopped him. “And just where do you think you’re going mister?” Evelyn asked as he turned around to look at her. His cheeks flushed as he stuttered out, “The barracks?” which sounded suspiciously like a question. Evelyn hummed in amusement, “I think, you were going to go back to the med bay and force yourself to stay awake.” The hand that was wrapped around his wrist slowly slid up his arm. He watched it as it passed his elbow, dragged over his shoulder and snaked around his neck before Evelyn gave a sharp tug and pulled him back from the door way and closed the door. “What was that for?” he asked, voice barley above a whisper as he looked at her. **_It’s now or never. Just do it, it’s not the end of the world._** “We need to talk.” She said, leading him to her bed.

“You…me…us…,” Kix gulped after Evelyn had finished her explination. She was currently anxiously twiddling her thumbs in her lap and looking everywhere but at him. She nodded at his not so coherent sentence and he let out a breath. Kix didn’t say anything after that for a while and Evelyn could feel tears in her eyes as the anxiousness turned into embarrassment. Suddenly she snapped and rose to her feet, pulling him with her. “Just forget I said anything. It… it was stupid of me to say. I’m sorry.” She rushed out in one breath as she went to open the door for him. A few tears escaping when she tried to blink them back. This time it was his hand around her wrist. He pulled her around and she stumbled into his chest. Still holding her wrist, his free arm snaked around her waist, keeping her close to him giving her no choice but to look up at him. He looked down at her, bringing the hand he was holding and draped it back around his neck, he did the same with the other one, not once braking eye contact with her. His hand then came to cup her cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb before it slid round to cradle the back of her head as he tilted it slightly. He began to lean forward slowly, stopping when their noses where mere millimetres from touching. Kix looked from Evelyn’s eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. A silent question, hesitation, a way out. In return, Evelyn allowed her own eyes to flicked down to his lips and that was all the answer he needed.

It took less than a second to close the gap, their lips barley touching to begin with. Neither of them having kissed anyone before. Evelyn moved her head to the side, causing Kix’s hand to become tangled in her newly coloured blonde hair. Pressing her lips more firmly against his, his grip around her waist tightening ever so slightly. She began to move her lips against his, Kix mirroring her movements. He had to supress a groan at the felling of her lips on his. It felt so unrealistic, so perfect. The way their mouths slotted together, moulded to one another as if they were meant for each other. The kiss was slow and passionate, still containing hints of hesitation. And both were disappointed when they had to pull away from each other to breath. Foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed, faint smiles on each of their faces.

Evelyn unhooked her arms from around Kix’s neck and opened her eyes. When she did, she found Kix looking at her. There was something in his eyes, the way they sparkled, she didn’t know what it was, but she liked it. “Can I see it?” he whispered to her, almost as if he was afraid to ruin the moment if he spoke to loudly. “Sure.” She replied, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed. Once they were both sat on the bed, Evelyn lifted her leg and placed it across his lap, reaching over to pull the material of her pyjama bottoms up to her knee. She turned her leg to the side, ankle facing the ceiling. There, just above it, permanently engraved in her skin was a lightning bolt. In that moment, Kix felt so happy as he looked at the mark, it looked like it had been there forever, like it was meant to be there. He cautiously reached out and glided his fingers over that shape before looking at her. Evelyn was lent back on her arms, looking at him with a smile on her face. Kix then gently slid the material back down her leg before laying down on her bed and pulling her with him. As Evelyn curled up into his chest he decided that unless he absolutely had to, he was never going to sleep in a bed without her again.


End file.
